La familia de Hibari Kyoya
by CassGoto
Summary: Summary: Nadie lo creía capaz, pero Hibari-san también tenía una amada familia a la cuál proteger, Pero ¿No odiabas a los herbívoros? pregunto el hijo de Ryohei con sorna, Justamente es por eso, ellos no son unos herviboros
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno si hay alguien por esta sección que me conozca, nos vemos o leemos de nuevo, si no hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic en esta sección.**

**Summary: Nadie lo creía capaz, pero Hibari-san también tenía una amada familia a la cuál proteger, ¨Pero ¿No odiabas a los herbívoros?¨pregunto el hijo de Ryohei con sorna, ¨Justamente es por eso, ellos no son unos herviboros¨**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si no Reborn y Tsuna ya serían una linda pareja, y la Primera Generación Vongola, viviría en la misma que la décima**

**Advertencia: Perdonen los fans de la pareja Kyoko x Tsuna pero odio, ODIO a Kyoko, saldrán Haru, Hana y Chrome pero no Kyoko**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Hola.- hablando

-_¨hola¨.-_pensamietos

-_Hola.- recuerdos_

**_-hola.- en español_**

**Bien entonces comencemos**

Siscilia, Italia

La mansión Vongola, era aparentemente tranquila desde afuera, era una edificación gigante, con grandes jardines rodeándola, en el jardín central había una fuente hecha de marfil, los muros de la mansión eran tan blancos que si alguien se quedaba mirándolos fijamente, podría quedarse ciego, los tejados antes rojos ahora pintados de azul, los grandes ventanales que demostraban las paz de adentro, si claro, lo que demostraban los ventanales era que en la sala ´principal; Un muy sensual peli plata , y un peliblanco discutiendo a pleno pulmón, un pelinegro con unas tonfas, peleando con un peliazul, siendo el izquierdo azul y el derecho carmín con un tridente, un pelinegro, platicando abiertamente con un castaño, un pelinegro lanzando granadas a una chica pelinegra con trenzas y quien las regresaba, una pelirosa con pasteles que desprendían un aura extraña, un señor pelinegro y de mirada fría con fedora, y al otro extremo platicando amenamente todas las esposa de estos y la hermana de uno, y un escaleras arriba sus hijos.

Ellos eran:

Gokudera Hayato: Guardián de la tormenta del décimo Vongola, con 34 años cabello, mano derecha del décimo Vongola, platinado y ojos esmeralda, cuerpo muy bien formado, con peinado de pulpo

Ryohei Sasagawa: Guardian del sol del décimo Vongola, con 34 años de edad, tez morena, ojos platinados y ojos grises, con peinado de césped, cuerpo bien formado

Hibari Kyoya: Guardián de la nube del décimo Vongola, con 35 años, guardián más fuerte del décimo Vongola, guardián más viejo del décimo Vongola cabello negro, y ojos azul metalizado, expresión seria, cuerpo bien formado

Rokudo Mukuro: Guardián de la niebla del décimo Vongola, con 34 años (Asi es señores y señoras el guardian de la nube es más joven que Hibari), más fuerte después de Hibari, cabello azul en peinado de piña, ojos bicolor, siendo el izquierdo celeste y derecho carmín cuerpo bien formado.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Guardián de la lluvia: del décimo Vongola, con 33 años, tez morena, cabelo negro, ojos dorados, bien formado más alto que Gokudera

Sawada Tsunayoshi o Tsuna: Décimo o Ciel Vongola, 33 años, tez palida, cabello castaño anti graveda, ojimiel, bien formado si embargo bajito.

Lambo Bovino: Guardián del trueno del décimo Vongola, con 22 años, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas, más joven guardián del décimo Vongola, bien formado, bueno a diferencia de como estaba antes, de la estatura de Tsuna.

I-pin: 22 años, cabello negro se podría decir la mejor amiga de Lambo, tez blanco, cabello negro en trenzas, ojos grandes negros.

Biancchi: 36 años, cabello rosa, ojos esmeraldas, medio hermana mayor de Gokudera.

Reborn: el mejor Hitman del mundo, 39 años (Forma adulta), ojos negros y fríos, cabello en pico.

Ellas eran:

Gokudera Haru: esposa de Gokudera , cabello castaño ojos cafés, 34 años

Sasagawa Hana: esposa de Sasagawa Ryohei,cabello castaño, ojos cafés, 34 años.

Rokudo Chrome (nagi): esposa de Rokuro Mukuro, cabello violeta, ojo del mismo color el otro tapado por u parche, 32 años.

Yamamoto Sakura: cabello rubio y ojos rosas, 33 años. esposa de Yamamoto Takeshi

Sawada Natsuki: esposa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, cabello celeste ojos violetas, 33 años.

Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana de Sasagawa Ryohei, cabello naranja ojos de igual color, 32 años, soltera

Los enanos (xD) eran:

Gokudera Cawley: Hija de Hayato y Haru, tiene el cabello castaño de su madre y ojos esmeraldas, de su padre, 15 años.

Sasagawa Ren: Hijo de Ryohei y Hana, Tiene los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre 15 años

Rokudo Hiroto y Junko: Hijos de Mukuro y Chrome, gemelos, idénticos a su padre, 15 años.

Yamamoto Hotaru: Hija de Yamamoto y Sakura, Cabello rubio y ojos dorados, 14 años.

Yamamoto Kichiro: Hijo de Yamamoto y Sakura, cabello negro y ojos rosas, 16 años.

Sawada Kento: Hijo de Tsuna y Natsuki, cabello castaño y ojos violetas, 14 años.

-Maa Maa, ya tranquilos.- dijo Yamamoto

-Callate Friki del baseball.- dijo Gokudera

-¡Cabeza de pulpo! ¿A quien le dices friki del baseball?.- se metió Sakura ala pelea

-¡Calla estúpida mujer!.- grito Gokudera

-NO ES EXTREMADAMENTE NECESARIO QUE LE HABLES ASI.- grito Ryohei

-Onii-san, casi nos dejas sordos.- dijo Tsuna

-Juudaime, Bastardo ¡Cabeza de césped discúlpate con el juudaime ahora mismo!.- grito Gokudera

-PERDÓN EXTREMADAMENTE TSUNA, CALLATE EXTREMO CABEZA DE PULPO.- grito Ryohei

La pelea se paró al Ryohei ser jalado de la oreja por Hana.

-Dejen de ser tan monos, ya nos hartaron con su pelea.- dijo Hana

-PERO EL INICIO LA EXTREMA BATALLA.- grito Ryohei

-Papá en verdad eres problemático.- dijo Cawley a Gokudera.

-Concuerdo contigo Caw-chan.- dijo Haru a su hija

-¡Décimo!, llegaron noticias importantes de un ataque de una familia mafiosa no aliada.- gritó un empleado

-¿Ataque?.- pregunto Kento

Cabe mencionar que todos incluso el guardián de la nube, se habían mudado a la mansión Vongola después de la ceremonia de sucesión.

-Si, la familia Genovese, se dirigé a una de las casas a 30 minutos de aqui de uno de los guardianes, para atacar a su familia.- dijo el empleao

-¿Genovese? Pero la familias de todos los guardianes están aquí.- dijo Tsuna

-A no ser que….- dijo Natsuki y todos voltearón a ver a Lambo

-¡¿Lambo/ tio Lambo tiene familia?!.- exclamarón todos excepto el guardián de la nube y la niebla y los hijos de la niebla.

-Kufufu quien diría que el pequeño Bovino era de esos.- menciono Mukuro

-¿Son idiotas o que? La única familia que tengo es la Bovino y la de Mamma, Mamma esta viajando por Rusia y la Bovino esta más retirada de aquí.- dijo Lambo

-¿entonces de quien es la familia?.- pregunto Hana

-Hmn, parece que ya no se puede ocultar.- comento Reborn

-¿Reborn-san tienes familia?.- pregunto Kyoko

-No.- contesto

A todos les bajo una gota estilo anime por la nuca.

-Tsk… estúpido hervíboro di las coordenadas exactas.- dijo Hibari algo que sorprendió a todos

-S-Si es en Agrigento, la casa no. 25.- dijo el empleado

-No puede ser… .- susurró Hibari pero fue audible.

-¿Qué pasa Hibari?.- pregunto Haru

-¿No será que…- empezó a preguntar Chrome

-¡¿Qué/ EXTREMAAMENTE QUE?!.- fue lo que se escuchó

-A si es, la familia que vive en esa calle y esa casa es la de Hibari Kyoya.- completo Reborn

-Tsk… calla Bebé.- dijo Hibari mientras sacaba un celular

En la cabeza de algunos guardianes, esposas e hijos paso una familia mordida hasta la muerte y otros simplemente no les cabía en la cabeza que Hibari hubiese formado una familia y los últimos se imgainaron una familia atemoriznte.

-Tsk no contestán.- dijo Hibari

-Pero ¿No odiabas a los herbívoros?.- pregunto Ren con sorna

-Justamente es por eso ellos no son unos herbívoros.- comento Hibari

-¡Otto-san!.- se oyó un grito en el corredor, a lo que Hibari parecio reaccionar

Un niño entró corriendo a la habitación y acto seguido se lanzó hacía Hibari, lo que mas sorprendio a los presentes fue que este lo recibiera, el niño llevaba unos pantalones cortos verde pasto, una camisa blanca, chaleco naranja y converses negros.

-¿Yoshiro?¿donde están Yuko y Tamiko?¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Hibari con un rostro que nadie creyo poder ver en el jamás, un trono lleno de ternura preocupación y bondad.

-Kyoya Otto-san, Yu nee-chan dijo que iría a ayudar a Tami Oka-san, ahora estoy bien.- respondió el niño

Por la ventana abierta entró volando una chica de expresión fría, llevaba un short azul no muy corto, playera rosa y converses grises.

-¿Yuko? ¿Dondé esta tu madre?.- pregunto Hibari al tiempo que se aproximaba a la chica para ayudarla.

-Maa Maa tranquilo yo estoy bien.- dijo una mujer en el marco de la ventana, con una falda blanca, playera negra, zapatos de piso grises y con unas tonfas, las reconocieron como las tonfas de la secundaria de Hibari, en lo que más repararon era su cortada en el brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tienes una cortada en el brazo.- dijo Hibari abrazando a los dos niños.

-¿eh? A no es nada.- dijo la mujer

-Etto, disculpen pero ¿quienes son?.- pregunto Tsuna

-Sawafa Tsunayoshi.- dijo la mujer cambiando su semblante y empezó a examinar a cada guardián, esposas e hijos.

-Tsk, que te importa hervíboro.- dijo Hibara

-Kyo-kun no seas asi.- dijo la mujer

Salto del marco de la ventana y se colocó en frente de Tsuna

-Hibari Tamiko, la esposa de Kyoya, mucho gusto Tsuna-kun.- dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano

**Ok hasta aquí dejo porque mi mama ya va a llegar y no me deja hacer esto entonces, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

** México, D.F, a 31 de enero de 2013 Queridos Lectores/as:**

**Konbawa sensuales personas/otakus que se metieron a leer esto segurament epensando que era otro capitúlo, lamento decepcionarlos pero no es así, primero que nada:**

**-No he actualizado, pues mi madre descompuso mi laptop, pero ya me van a comprar otra, espero poder actualizar antes de que mis vacaciones acaben el 7 de enero.**

**Todo el elenco de "La familia de Hibari Kyoya" (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Sakura, Haru, Natsuki, Chrome, Tamiko, Hana, Kyoko, Reborn, Biancchi, I-pin, Kento, Yunko, Cawley, Hiroto, Junko, Yoshiro, Hotaru, Ren, Kichiro, Levi A Than, Belphegor, Fran, Mammon/Viper, Squalo, Lussuria y Xanxus) y yo les deseamos un Feliz fin de año.**

**También esperamos hayan tenido una fantastica Navidad y Noche Buena.**

**Sayonara y Felices fiestas.**

**CassGoto/ Santa Regina Solano Ortiz.**


End file.
